grouchesfandomcom-20200215-history
1998
Television & Movies *''[[w:c:muppet:Elmopalooza|'Elmo'palooza]]'' on ABC, February 20 *''B.R.A.T.S. of the Lost Nebula'' begins airing on the WB, October 10 (only season) *''SESAME STREET'' Season 30, November 16 (Starting this season, the Around the Corner set is gone, [[w:c:muppet:Elmo's World|'Elmo'’s World]] debuts) International Television *''Muppets Tonight'' begins airing in Germany on RTL, March 22 *''Rechov Sumsum/Shara'a Simsim, Israeli/Palestinian 'SESAME STREET' co-production, begins airing *Germany’s ''Sesamstrasse celebrates 25th Anniversary *''Zhima Jie'' begins airing in China *''BIG BAG'' begins airing on ITV in the United Kingdom Appearances *'Miss Piggy' breaks up with Matt Lauer on NBC’s The Today Show, January 1 *'BIG BIRD' guest stars on Soul Man on ABC, February 10 *''The Prince’s Trust Comedy Gala, October 28 Movies *Lost in Space'' *''Jack Frost'' Non-fiction Books *''[[w:c:muppet:Sesame Street Unpaved (book)|'SESAME' STREET UN'paved]] *''Learn to Draw the Muppets'' Storybooks *''[[w:c:muppet:ABC and 123: A Sesame Street Treasury of Words and Numbers|ABC & 123: A '''SESAME STREET Treasury of Words & Numbers]]'' *''Baby Love'' *''Baby Says'' *''Baker, Baker, Cookie Maker'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Big Bird's Baby Book|'BIG' BIRD’s Baby Book]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:The Count Counts Scary Things|'The' Count Counts Scary Things]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Elmo Says...|'Elmo' Says...]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Elmo's Good Manners Game|'Elmo'’s Good Manners Game]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Elmo's New Puppy|'Elmo'’s New Puppy]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Elmo's Tricky Tongue Twisters|'Elmo'’s Tricky Tongue Twisters]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Elmo's Wishes|'Elmo'’s Wishes]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Ernie's Wishes|'Ernie'’s Wishes]]'' *''First Steps'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Fozzie's Fabulous Easter Parade|'Fozzie'’s Fabulous Easter Parade]]'' *''Going Places'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Good Night, Ernie|Good Night, Ernie]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Muppet Puppet Books#Lizzy Lou|Is That You, Lizzy Lou?]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Muppet Puppet Books#Lizzy Lou|I Spy Blue, Lizzy Lou!]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:It's Not Easy Being Big!|It’s Not Easy Being BIG!]]'' *''It’s Your Bed, Fred!'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Kermit's ABC|'KERMIT'’s ABC]]'' *''Let’s Eat!'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Muppet Puppet Books#Lizzy Lou|'Lizzy' Lou Can Color, Too!]]'' *''The Magic Sidewalk'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Sesame Street Lift-and-Peek Party!|'SESAME' STREET Lift-&-Peek Party!]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:The Sesame Street Word Book|The SESAME STREET Word Book]]'' (re-release) *''[[Slimey to the Moon (book)|'SLIMEY' to the Moon]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Tubby Time for Little Ernie|Tubby Time for Little Ernie]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:A Visit to the Sesame Street Aquarium|A Visit to the SESAME STREET Aquarium]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:A Visit to the Sesame Street Zoo|A Visit to the SESAME STREET Zoo]]'' *''Where’s Your Bear, Fred?'' Albums *''[[w:c:muppet:The Count's Countdown|'The' Count’s Count'down]] *''[[w:c:muppet:Elmopalooza! (soundtrack)|'Elmo'palooza!]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Elmo's Lowdown Hoedown|'''Elmo’s Lowdown Hoedown]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Elmo Saves Christmas: Holiday Favorites|'Elmo' Saves Christmas: Holiday Favorites]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Elmo Says BOO! (album)|'Elmo' Says BOO!]]'' *''Fiesta Songs!'' *''Muziek'' (Sesamstraat) *''The Playground'' (Tony Bennett with Muppet guests) Videos *''[[w:c:muppet:Big Bird Gets Lost (video)|'BIG' BIRD GET'''s '''LOST]], February 3 *[[w:c:muppet:Elmopalooza|'Elmo'palooza]], 'APRIL' '14TH' *The Alphabet Jungle Game, July 7 *The Great Numbers Game, July 7 *[[w:c:muppet:Big Bag video|'BIG' BAG: Dance with Us!]], July 14 *[[w:c:muppet:Big Bag video|'BIG' BAG: Sing with Us!]], July 14 *[[w:c:muppet:The Best of Kermit on Sesame Street|The BEST of KERMIT on SESAME STREET]], September 1 *Let’s Eat!: Funny Food Songs, November 17 Behind the scenes *'ERIC JACOBSON' begins performing 'Grover' on 'SESAME STREET' People *'JEFF MOSS' dies, 'SEPTEMBER' '24' Merchandise *Muppet Parodies 1998 Calendar *Muppets from Space'' Jelly Jars *Moi fragrance *Christopher Radko Christmas Ornaments *McDonald’s Muppet Babies Happy Meal Books *Time to Color, Fred! (activity book) Parades *''Macy’s'' Thanksgiving Day Parade features a SESAME STREET Float & the BIG BIRD Balloon See also *'1998' on the Muppet Wiki *'1998' on the [[w:c:oscarthegrouch:The Oscar the Grouch Wiki|'OSCAR' THE GROUCH Wiki]] Page Navigation Category:Articles Category:Pages #